


10 Drabbles about McCoy and Chapel

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, iPod drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 19:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 IPod Drabbles about McCoy and Chapel.</p>
<p>"You don't know how much my life would suck without you…" she grabbed him by the collar, wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, not noticing the wolf whistles in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Drabbles about McCoy and Chapel

**Author's Note:**

> IPOD Drabble Challenge Rules:  
> 1\. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.   
> 2\. Turn on your IPOD/MP3/Music Player and put it on random/shuffle.  
> 3\. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.  
> 4\. Do ten of these and then post them.

**1\. Volvo Driving Soccer Mom by Everclear**

Christine let out a squeal as she was pulled into the room the padd falling to the floor, a hand quickly placed over her mouth to stop the scream, but she relaxed slightly when she seen it was McCoy who had pulled her in here.

"What the hell are you doing McCoy!" 

She said pushing him off her. 

"Tell me if it's true then I'll let you out." 

He said his hand beside her head after locking the door and his body almost flush with hers as she leaned on the wall and him almost on top of her.

This storage closet was only so big, also one of the reasons he picked this one as sickbay had many more all different sizes, and this one could lock from the outside or inside.

"Where you really a 'wild child' Christine Chapel?" he asked her, she almost wanted to wipe that grin off his face. 

"What did you do my dirty little nurse" he asked almost scared she'd knee him in the balls, no matter if they've been dating for months.

"That's the last time I let you stay in the room when I drink" she said closing her eyes, a smile growing on her face. 

"Yes it’s true I had a threesome with my sister and her boyfriend and that I took a few dance classes with some friends in place of yoga which happened to be pole dancing. But I was young and foolish back then, I'm a responsible adult now…" she slowly smiled and licked her lips slowly.

"Unless you want a wild dirty nurse that is" she kissed him and knew it would be a while before they were leaving that closet.

 

**2\. Carry You Home by James Blunt**

She cried as she wrapped her arms around him, he wasn't the doctor right now, he was her husband and their little girl’s daddy.

They watched as their little girl of 3 years of age, eyes started to drop until they finally closed and her breathing started to get shallower, soon they both knew it would cease altogether and their living, breathing child would be no more.

They knew she would be in no more pain, she would be with her grandparents and she would be happy, she would always be their little angel but their hearts would be shattered and they weren't sure how they would go on.

Christine softly with shaking hands gently ran her hand over her daughters head as she told her she loved her over and over, Leonard picked up her hand and rubbed it as he bent down and softly spoke his last words for his little girl.

M'Bega touched the side of the overhead screen on the biobed to make it go off as all functions flat lined and noise started to scream out, as if to tell them to help the patient.

He pulled the curtain around the bed, around the grieving family and walked out of them in area to his office to give the family time to be alone.

Isabel Ann McCoy died, almost in her parent’s arms, her teddy bear under her left arm, her favourite blanket over her and a picture of her big sister Joanna McCoy and her mommy and daddy in the sliver locket around her neck.

 

**3\. Shopping by Barenaked Ladies**

Christine laughed as she saw Leonard's face, he looked grumpy, upset and as if he had been walking around with a wet underwear wedgie all day.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." 

She said as she took a few bags from him as they headed out of the store towards the lovely café she knew was down the street; they were shopping on Yonge Street in Toronto, Canada. 

She was lucky they were on Earth for some shore leave this time because it was very pleasant to do some shopping this time of year in a nice built up Earth city like Toronto, nothing would top it for her.

"Shopping is fun, you can never go wrong with it." 

She said happily as he mumbled something she didn't catch, she turned back to him "what did you say?" she asked, one eyebrow raised.

He stood up straighter looking like a deer in the headlights. 

"Yes dear, everything is alright…let’s just go shopping. I know how about we skip eating so we can get back to the Enterprise faster, I just remembered I have work to catch up on" he said with puppy dog eyes.

He hated shopping.

 

**4\. The Christmas Shoes by Newsong**

"So are you going to tell me why you were late, Uhura and Gaila are ready to ring your neck, they almost through you stood me up…and to tell you the truth I'm pretty pissed too" Christine said as stood on top of the snowy steps.

Leonard was sure he heard anger trying to be almost held back in her voice as she crossed her arms over her chest and walked down the steps of the front door of the restaurant they were at, the blue silk evening gown doing nothing to keep her warm in this cold.

"What's wrong Len?" she asked suddenly worried as she noticed a sad look on his face, her anger forgotten as she moved closer to him.

"There was this little boy in front of me, he was taking forever trying to find all the credits he needed for some shoes for him mom, but he didn't have enough so I gave him what he needed." 

He said as she wrapped her arms around him to hug him and to try and heat up.

"And let me guess, they were all the credits you had and you had to walk here?" he nodded

"He said his mom was dying and they were the only thing she wanted for Christmas and he looked so sick himself." 

He hugged her back letting her be engulfed in his arms, he needed her right now as he heart was breaking as he thought about that little boy.

"I wish I could do more for him and for his family Chris" he said and she knew he was holding back tears "I watched his face light up as he thanked me then ran out of the store…" she kissed him gently.

"You did all you could, his mom will be happy and I'm sure he'll be happy for what you did, how you helped him make his mother happy" he nodded "come on, let’s go inside and stop thinking about that little boy" she grabbed his hand and started to pull him inside.

 

**5\. Strange by Reba McEntire**

Christine hung up the phone and stuffed more chocolates in her mouth as the tears rolled down her face, her boyfriend, now her ex-boyfriend that was almost her fiancé because she was going to ask him to marry her next week just dumped her and she was sure the world was going to end.

Her best friend told her to hang in there, things would get better and tomorrow was a new day and all of that, but she was sure that was just something a friend or mother would have told her anyway.

She looked around her bed, it was full of tissue, junk food and pictures of her and Roger, she screamed as she pushed the items off her bed, yea right how anyone would expect her to get over the love her life.

 

**6\. My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson**

She took another drink then stood up as her best friends Uhura, Gaila and Janice gave her the thumbs up and spurred her on, as she made her way to the table where he sat beside the Captain and the First Officer, drinks also littering their table.

"You don't know how much my life would suck without you…" she mumbled slightly tipsy as she grabbed him by the collar, wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him, not noticing the wolf whistles in the background.

"Marry me Leonard McCoy." 

She said as she pulled away from him, his lips lightly stained from her lipstick, he just nodded his head and pulled her down on his lap. 

"About damn time Chris." 

He said before he went back to kissing her.

 

**7\. Do You Ever Dream of Tomorrow by Vera Lynn**

He pulled her to him and ran his hand softly down her back as she lay on his chest "do you ever feel like you should be doing something else?" he asked her as she turned her head to look at him.

"No…I just dream of the future and I keep wondering what tomorrow will be like…" she sighed "like will you still love me or want me if the next new nurse is younger, prettier and her breasts are perkier than mine" he laughed then almost wished he didn't as she started to pull away from him.

"I would never stop loving you Chris…and your breasts are just fine" he said kissing her as he rolled them over and started to show her how fine he through she was, that he would never stop loving her.

 

**8\. The Chemical Workers Song [Process Man] by Great Big Sea**

She helped a man lay down on a cot. 

"Don't worry, the doctor will help you soon" 

She placed a breathing mask over his face, the Enterprise was helping a planet that had a mine collapse, a Federation Planet, and the Enterprise was the closest ship in range.

"I know it's hard to breath, but the soot, dust and smoke in your lungs need to come out and you coughing is going to help." 

She said as she moved to another bed, these poor miners were working for a few hundred credits a day.

They had to, to feed, clothe and shelter their families, she shook her head as she pulled the sheet up over a nameless man with a black soot covered face, his lungs had been so clogged up nothing doctor McCoy could do helped him, he died with a breathing mask on his face.

Nurse Chapel sighed as she moved on, more men needed her help, more miners had to live to help their families live, she had to help who she could and cry over who she couldn't later, when her job was done.

 

**9\. White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane**

"Yes I do think it's true!" 

Christine giggled as she kicked her feet, talking to thin air, but to her she was talking to someone, McCoy wasn't sure who in her rambling.

"Lay down Christine, I need to do some tests." 

He said for the fifth time, he was ready to use the medical restraints and tie her down because she wasn't listening. 

"No go away you…you monster" she tried to slap him away but leaned to far forward and almost toppled off the biobed, but he caught her.

"That's the last time I let you leave this god-damn-ship with Jim Kirk!" 

McCoy said as he helped her lay down. 

"No more other planet food and drink for you." 

He knew her drink had been spiked but with what he didn't know but he had to find out because his head nurse was higher than a kite.

 

**10\. Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins**

"He's….he's from the country isn't he? He's a farmer!" 

Christine's father said as she shook her head and he opened his mouth to say something but she beat him to it.

"Yes ok so he's from the South father but he's a doctor, Doctor Leonard McCoy CMO on the USS Enterprise, not a farmer." 

She said as her mother shook her head as she stood beside her father. 

"Christine honey, are you sure he's who you want?" she asked her daughter, who nodded.

"Of course he's who I want to spend my life with mother…mmm Farmer McCoy" she said smiling almost dreamily as she pulled him along behind her into her child home, passed her parents who stood almost frozen to the spot by the front door.

He laughed, yep it was true what he read in the old paper books from centuries ago, ladies always fell for country boys, farmers or anything and their parents almost never liked it.

"Yep, you would love me driving a tracker, in overalls and wearing a straw hat…"

She bit back a giggle and schooled her face. 

"Mother I'm going to get us settled in my room, we'll be down for dinner!" 

She called as she dragged him upstairs to her room and locked the bedroom door behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this posted on my ff.net account but I figured it's high time I put it up here, I'm on here more anyway. 
> 
> I wrote this back in 2009.


End file.
